The Fundraiser
A storyline in the webcomic Rhapsodies. Much to Kate's chagrin, Brian shows up with yet another attempt to win her attention, she instinctively refuses to accept any offer until she realizes that the offer is tickets to the Margaret Okubo Foundation Fundraiser ball, in the town of Poverty Rock , one of the most prestigious events in the state hosted by the billionaire humanitarian, Richard Okubo . Kate is torn. While this obviously the greatest networking opportunity in her life it is also the greatest networking opportunity in her life WITH BRIAN. Kate goes through a bit of soul searching first talking to Paul and the band, who only care about the free food, and her two best friends Laurel and Janet . Janet Markowitz, who is also Kate’s accountant has been utterly infatuated with Brian ever since she discovered that the “Mozart of Accounting” was Kate’s next door neighbor, offers to go instead. While Kate may be reluctant to accept this opportunity she’ll be damned if it’s taken away from her so she finally decides to take up the offer. Brian in the mean time runs into Nancy at the Peach Blossom . While they manage some clumsy small talk things are not going well when Kate shows up. Brian is ecstatic when Kate tells him she will go to the fundraiser in the same car as him. However Nancy utterly disgusted by Brian’s infatuation with Kate is left in a dark funk. The evening at Poverty Rock does not start well. Kate has never been one to dress up and definitely does not care to be objectified or being revealed as someone who “cleans up good” did not do good things to her sense of humor. This is not improved when she finds out Brian hired a limousine for the night. At the Okubo mansion Kate tries to separate from Brian as quickly as possible to go network. This is easier said then done, as she discovers that Brian is not quite the annoying nonentity she had always written him off as. As the night progresses gossip stews over the relationship between Brian Fitzpatrick and his blonde companion. The night isn’t a complete loss. Kate meets Senator Mark Tully , after unintentionally insulting his wife, and one of her favorite author Ariella Carew only to find out she is a huge fan of Kate’s trashy romance novels; and finally Richard Okubo himself after she said the party sucked before realizing who she was talking to. Finally at the end of the night the rumors boil over with Richard Okubo wishing Brian and Kate the best in their new life together, much to Kate's horror. Reference 1 Doom comes to Lysistrata 2 Kate talks with Paul & Shilo 3 Kate talks with Janet and Laurel 4 Kate cleans up good. 5 Kate and Brian arrive 6 Kate meets Senator Tully 7 An unexpected fan. 8 And the rumors fly. 9 Kate meets Richard Okubo. 10 The Climax. Category:Storyline